Kakashi's Bad Day
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Part two for The Teacher Student Thing, but can be read alone. Kakashi wakes up to the beginning of a bad day. It all seemed so coordinated it could have been planned...


Hello, this is the second part of The Teacher Student Thing, but can be read alone. I hope you enjoy it. I would have made it much longer, but I thought it was more than enough. Well then onto the warnings and what not.

**Warning**: Kakashi-torture ... although some of you might like that.

I** still don't own Naruto series/manga**... but it won't be too long until I do! hohohohoho

* * *

"So, he made you suffer?" Naruto was sitting on the floor of their apartment while Iruka was busy at the table writing out his lesson plan.

"Just a little, but he enjoyed it and I know it." Iruka rolled his shoulders and stood which made his spine pop.

"I see." Naruto placed his now clean weapons back in their pouch.

--

A loud and obnoxious sound woke Kakashi up a fine monday morning. It was the first day of ANBU training and he had been invited (more like threatened) to attend. Kakashi stretched, stood up, and grabbed his towel then headed into the shower.

Kakashi always turned on the cold water first. He then switched the hot water and added more until it was nice and warm. There seemed to be a problem though. It seemed like his cold water wasn't working. He spun the handle all the way and the shower head didn't even sputter. I guess it would be a nice hot shower today. He opened the window so that the cold morning air could come in. Kakashi undressed and stepped into the already pounding stream.

"What the --" Kakashi attempted to jump out of the shower and get away from the freezing cold water. His foot caught on his shower curtain and he ended up on the floor covered in vinyl and sprayed with freezing water while a draft prickled his skin.

After a quick cold shower Kakashi towel dried his hair and left to change into his jounin clothes. He opened the drawer where he kept his boxers found a pair and slipped into them before he froze his bits off. Kakashi slipped a shirt over his head and his mask into place. He reached for his forehead protector and put it in place. He brushed his hair and set off to find his nin pants. He located his only dry pair still hanging on the clothes line just where he had left it the night before. The rest were in the washer.

One leg in, two legs in, one harsh pull and he realized he was wearing capri pants. Had they shrunk? The bottom was stitched just as before, but they seem to come up two inches to short above where his boots would be. Kakashi stared at his pants. He kept staring, but the length wasn't budging. He didn't have time to dry another pair. According to his alarm clock it was already six in the morning. He'd be late to the stone and late to the ANBU induction. He'd have to brave the stares. After all he wasn't Hatake Kakashi for nothing.

Kakashi strolled casually down his street prepared to say his usual good mornings, but he didn't encounter anyone. In fact the streets seemed empty all the way to the training grounds.

Kakashi stood a while paying his respect before he decided he was late enough. Kakashi started to make his way to the exit and noticed the sun still hadn't made its way out. Perhaps it would be a cloudy day.

Kakashi pushed the doors open at the academy and walked into the mission room where they were supposed to meet. Tsunade and Shizune were the only ones present.

"Yo, sorry I'm--" Kakashi then took in the population of the room.

"Kakashi, you're early!" Tsunade smiled and it wasn't comforting.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Kakashi took a seat next to Shizune who was starting to look either very excited or about to be sick.

"I'm loving the pants." Tsunade then walked away with a grin on her face. "Oh, and the hair."

"The ha--" Kakashi felt up to his hair. It was standing. It felt normal. He looked over to Shizune just in time to catch a burst of saliva as her mouth opened and spilled out roaring laughter. Kakashi stood up and made his way to the bathroom. What was wrong with his hair?

_This_ was what was wrong with his hair. It seemed the shade wasn't quite as silver as it was hot pink. When the hell had that happened? Kakashi tried adding water to removed the dye, but it didn't seem to be washable. He turned on the tap until the pressure was making the water splash everywhere. He dipped his head under the faucet. Even after dipping his entire head in water it wasn't washing off. Kakashi reached for paper towels and dried his face. He returned quickly to the room so that he could let Tsunade know he had to leave to at least dry his now dripping hair. To his disappointment and to Naruto's great joy Kakashi decided to walk in at the exact moment that Tsunade finished introducing him as their main speaker.

Kakashi's hot pink, dripping wet, hair managed to distract some of the new ANBU members from his capri style pants.

--

Kakashi hated miso. He hated all kinds of miso and in every kind of food. It seemed the required in door lunch had nothing to offer, but miso. Miso ramen, miso soup, miso flavored ice cream, some disgusting miso ramen popsicles. He was queasy and the cold water that had been seeping in to his shirt wasn't doing much.

After lunch everyone was able to go home, except Kakashi. Naruto lingered while the rest immediately left the room. Tsunade winked towards Naruto and patted Kakashi's back which produced a soggy squishing noise.

"How was your day, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had a smug grin about him and suddenly it all made sense in Kakashi's head.

"Y-you!?" Kakashi would have throttled Naruto if it weren't for the fact that Iruka would probably continue the pranks the next day.

"Yes, me. Iruka told me you made him uncomfortable when he went over to your place." Naruto had been steadily approaching the wet ninja. He finally stopped when he was an inconsiderate foot away from Kakashi.

"I did lend him that book--" Kakashi began as an excuse. He did remember making Iruka sweat a little. It was a pretty good time.

"And _that_ is the only reason this stopped after lunch." Naruto side-stepped Kakashi and started walking towards the exit.

Before he could leave Kakashi yelled out. "Hey! How do I take the color out?!"

Naruto grinned widely and before he took off sprinting he responded. "Who said you could?"

--

Fin

--

Please Review


End file.
